


Spring Fever

by TheMadSlasher



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, So. Much. Buttsecks..., Stress Relief, Tender Sex, Totally Gratuitous Porn, Unrepentant Filth, Versatile!Hank, Versatile!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadSlasher/pseuds/TheMadSlasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selected scenes from an afternoon and evening with Hank and Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever

**Spring Fever**   
_Selected Scenes From An Afternoon And Evening With Hank And Logan_

**Scene 1**  
It was restless.

It crawled under his skin every time his eyes moved towards the window. It called to him; it demanded to be freed from its confines. 

Hank refused to listen. He buried himself in his work and survived on little more than coffee and twinkies for seventy two hours. 

As drops of chemicals fell from the tips of pipettes into test tubes, the inner animal yelled more violently. The cold, steel walls of the laboratory were like bars of a cage to the Beast. Not that Hank cared.

The blue scientist only lifted his eyes up from his workbench when he heard a knock at the glass door.

The familiar stocky form of Logan occupied the doorway. He wore blue jeans, a flannel shirt and some old hiking boots. And a wicked smirk.  
"Heya Blue. Feelin' horny?"

Hank fell silent; his wide eyes locked on the similar blue of the Canadian's. 

"Y'still there?" Logan asked after Hank's lips remained motionless for a second.

"Indeed," Hank replied in a tone still stained with his startledness, "I certainly appreciate the offer, but I'm busy."

Logan replied with a slow, sinister chuckle. "I know how ya feel, Doc... yer cooped up in here workin' yerself insane tryin' ta distract yerself..."

Hank couldn't conceive of an honest way to deny Logan's assessment, so he stalled. "Distracted from what, may I ask?"

Logan popped a single claw and lifted the sharp blade up to the top button of his shirt. His low, smoky, gravelly growl dripped from his smirking lips.  
"Tha fact ya got an itch... a real big one ya wanna scratch.... I can smell it on ya Hank... and I got just tha thing fer ya..." As he talked, the claw moved lower. Each button fell to the ground with a soft 'plink.' the shirt parted and exposed the expanse of jet black hair on the shorter mutant's chiseled chest.

"So, whadda ya say?" Logan asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

**Scene 2**  
Hank didn't say anything as he slammed the stocky, rock-hard body of the Canadian against the wall of his lab and crushed their mouths together. He didn't feel the shredded fragments of his labcoat fall off his back. He didn't hear Logan's triumphant growl; his own tongue was too busy pushing into the shorter man's maw. No intelligible thoughts moved through his mind, only needs and desires and hungers occupied any space. His huge hands gripped the wildman's writhing torso as his teeth chewed on Logan's lips.

Hank quickly backed away and took several gasping breaths. He looked at the man he pinned to the wall and paused for a second. _No... I might lose control and..._ he then noticed the smirk blooming on the shorter man's face; the same predatory, filthy, depraved leer from before. His blood rushed downwards and his pants felt tighter when he heard the Canadian's rasp.

"Give it, Hank."

Scarcely any time later, the Canadian's body thrashed around wildly. His heavy brow twisted and his jaw clenched. His fingers wound their way into the Beast's pelt and held on with white-knuckled force. The stocky man nearly roared with each thrust of the Doctor's long, thick manhood.  
"FUCK YEAH, MCCOY!!!" he bellowed as the genius's cock ground against his prostate. "Pound me! Yer cock's so fuckin' huge, feels so fuckin' good in there... don't hold back... harder!" Preseed leaked from his own stout shaft as each thrust seemed to force its way deeper and deeper into his body. The pressure built in his groin; each push into his body seemed only to stoke the fire.

The blue mutant snarled and growled as his maleness slid in and out of the constricting ring of muscle between Logan's rock-hard ass cheeks. The heat within the smaller feral's body seemed to pull him in over and over again. His legs and biceps swelled with effort each time he slammed his cock into Wolverine. Logic had departed his mind; only the Beast's deep unquenchable hunger remained. The primal desire ran wild, listening to no reason. Only a few babbles of Hank's words managed to force their way out alongside the ferocious snarling. The tightness in his balls only increased as his pounding became more erratic.

Wolverine growled and smirked as he felt the immense bulk of the soft-pelted man pushing down on his body even harder. "Not much longer, Blue..." he rasped. "Fuck me, Doc! Fuck me like ya fuckin' wanna! Let it all go." Beads of sweat trailed through the forest of hair on his chest as Hank's thrusts kept filling him in a relentless barrage. He roared in triumph as the larger man kept driving in and out of his body... _no longer guilty, no longer confined, gettin' off without any regret..._ "Yeah... fuck yeah! Harder you stud. Drill me through this fuckin' wall!"

**Scene 3**  
Hank remained in a dazed state as he followed the Canadian out of the mansion and into the gardens. _I... I let go.. I can't believe I... I..._ he thought as guilt began to creep up on him. He followed the shorter man and placed a large hand on the thick shoulder.  
"Logan, I most profusely apologize for.."

"Fer what?" Logan replied with a grin as he turned around. "Fer fuckin' me so good? Nothin' ta apologize fer, Blue. I couldn't be happier."

"I... didn't hurt you?"

"Tha adrenaline and endorphines blocked that all out.. don't worry, yer still tha nicest fuckin' guy on earth."

"But I permitted the Beast to consume me... I..."

"If tha Beast gives fucks that good, he can't be _all_ bad. Learned that lesson m'self... sure, there's a lotta bad shit there, but ya gotta reclaim tha good stuff." Logan's hand moved up to Hank's arm and stroked the silky pelt. "And there's good stuff there. Trust me."

Hank merely nodded silently. _Jung's understanding of The Shadow, one might say.._

"Speakin' o that," Logan continued as his grin became more dangerous, "I want my turn. Promise I won't hurt ya, but there's gonna be some rough and tumble. Tha fun kind. Ya up fer it?"

Several minutes later, the simian scientist was positioned on all-fours on the ground of the woods; a familiar feeling of contentment stirred within the Beast. Not a stitch of clothing remained on his body. His thick thighs were spread wide and he moaned as he felt Logan's fingers moving in and out of his entrance delicately. The black-haired mutant's subterranean voice alone had his manhood rigid and throbbing.

"Yeah, that's right Hank. I'll prep ya real slow and gentle... I'm gonna fuck ya hard, but I won't hurt ya.... yer gonna love every second, ain'tcha? Ya want that Hank? Want me ta slam my cock inside ya? Ride ya long and deep? Grunt and growl as I fill ya with my seed? Yeah, that's what ya want ain't it?"

Hank shuddered with anticipation as a droplet of precum fell from the tip of his aching cock to the forest floor. "Yes... please... please Logan... that's what I want..." his deep, cultured baritone almost pleaded. He pushed back, dipping his head down and raising his ass toward the feral. He spread his thighs even wider as he moaned again.

"Yeah, that's it, spreadin' yerself wide open because ya crave this so fuckin' much... and I can't imagine anyone more deservin' of tha pleasure yer gonna get from this. Ya ready, Blue?" The feral licked his lips as he heard the deep groan in reply. He withdrew his fingers from the monolithic scientist's ass and slathered his steel-hard shaft with lube.

And then in a single, steady-yet-swift motion, the Canadian sheathed his entire thick manhood inside the larger mutant's blue-pelted ass.

Hank didn't even have time to breathe as the shorter man's cock firmly pistoned into him; he cried out at the intense pressure that shot up his spine and stretched him so deliciously wide. His claws dug into the ground and his eyes clamped shut. The scientist's thoughts became even less coherent as the Beast was roused; his instincts drove him to push back, to hungrily take the Canadian's length. His own thigh muscles pulled like thick steel cables as he moved back onto Logan's dick with just as much force as Logan pushed into him. He gasped and panted as he heard the smaller man snarl in his ear.

"That's it, Hank..." Logan grunted in effort as he thrust forward, "takin' it just as much as I give it, takin' what gives ya pleasure, takin' it because ya fuckin' want it." His clenched teeth were bared in a dangerous leer as he kept ramming his broad shaft balls-deep with each thrust.

Angry, shredded growls spilled from Hank's throat as he felt the base of Logan's shaft smash into his ass again and again. The sore heat in his groin only intensified with each wave of intensity. The world around him seemed to progressively dim as his synapses seemed to overload. "More!" he bellowed shamelessly; as the climax loomed before him, the final scraps of his restraint vanished.

**Scene 4**  
The contentment sat in Hank's stomach like hearty home-cooking. The restless crawling beneath his skin had finally ceased; the inner animal seemed to slumber. _Most thankfully_. He sat at the table in Logan's cabin and slowly inhaled and exhaled repeatedly.  
"My gratitude, Logan."

Logan nodded and smirked as he sat down at the other end of the table. "My pleasure, Blue. And I could tell ya needed it. Bottlin' everythin' up like ya do, ya need some hardcore catharsis."

Hank nodded. "Indeed. And by providing that for me, you've performed an immeasurable service." He breathed in and stood up. He reached over towards Logan and stroked the shorter man's face. "I wish to make love to you, Logan. Not as the Beast, but as Hank. Would you grant me that honor?" 

Minutes later, Logan's eyes rolled back as his body sank into the mattress. Low purrs escaped his lips as he felt Hank's two massive, soft hands moving over his torso in long curved motions. The scientist's long fingers combed through his thick black chest fuzz soothingly; his breathing became smooth and regular and he felt his manhood harden again. 

"Are you even remotely aware, Logan, of how you sound right now?" Hank asked the feral in his deep, silken baritone. He knelt between the shorter man's legs as his paws continued to roam over Logan's thick, chunky musculature. "So truly comfortable, content..." He felt the shorter man's steady heartbeat beneath his palm.

"Got nothin' ta complain about, Hank," the Canadian responded softly, "except how much I fuckin' can't wait fer yer cock in my ass..." A few seconds later, Logan felt one of Hank's hands leave his skin; part of him wanted it back, another part had him licking his lips in anticipation of what was coming next. As his nerves picked up the sensation of one of the blue scientist's broad, lube-slicked fingers pressing between his butt-cheeks, the other part of him grinned. 

The Doctor's sensitive hearing picked up every layer and texture of the feral's growl-groan-purr as he felt his large finger slide upwards into the tight heat of the smaller man's body. The sound rumbled through his ear and seemed to travel straight to his rigid manhood. Knuckle after knuckle slid into the Wolverine as Hank spoke again,  
"That will come, Logan... you don't grasp how magnificent it is to watch and hear you experience this pleasure."

The shorter man writhed and squirmed as he felt a second finger slide into him and spread him wider; his grip found Hank's shoulders and held on tightly as his brow furrowed from the intense ecstasy. "Fuck... fuck, Blue," he rasped, "gonna be ready soon..." he panted as a drop of sweat fell down his face. The scientist's free hand still moved over his body; he nudged into the petting. 

A short time later the Canadian felt the broad head of Hank's maleness press between his asscheeks. He groaned and grit his teeth at the pressure as he felt himself be opened further, yet the pressure never crossed the line into pain. The gentle giant's arms were wrapped around his sturdy torso, surrounding him in a limitless expanse of softness and warmth as Hank's length and girth moved deeper and deeper into his body. Torn fragments of what may have been words welled up from his lungs but his mind registered nothing beyond the fiery impulses ravaging his nerves. 

"Oh my stars and garters, Logan..." Hank said breathlessly, "you are so deliciously tight around me. How is this, my friend? Being taken deeply and slowly, filled how you crave to be... is this what you desired, Logan?" He clenched his jaw at how Logan's muscles clamped down on his shaft with unsurpassed ruthlessness, as if trying to wrench his climax from him. His biceps strained as he held the other man's compact body against his pelt; he purred softly at the sensation of Logan's fingers raking through the plush blue fibres.

"Fuckin' incredible, Hank..." Logan rasped as he felt preseed leak from his shaft; his prostate throbbed and balls ached as he nuzzled into the extra-deep fur on Hank's chest. "More... goddammit I want more... so thick and huge and fuck it feels amazin'..." the tension in his gut only grew with each passing second. "Fuck me, Hank... just like this, deep and slow... I fuckin' love it..."

"The honor is mine, my friend," Hank responded warmly.

**Scene 5**  
Hank let out a moan as he was laid down on the rug.

The pelt below him was as plush as his own; the silken strands of wolf merged into the blue fur on his back.

"Fuck, Blue," Logan growled in a low and comforting tone, "ya got any idea how hot ya are? Layin' there on my rug, waitin' fer my cock ta make its way inside ya?" Logan's own cock instantly went rigid at the sight of the monolithic, muscular scientist sprawled out before him.

Hank couldn't even think. The warmth of the nearby fireplace, the deep rumble of the Canadian's voice, his own cock's throbbing, and the ache he felt to just have the shorter feral fuck him were the only thought processes his brain could accommodate. He laid back and spread his legs.   
"Please, Logan... You can't fathom my desire for this.."

Logan knelt down between the gentle Doctor's legs. His arms encircled Hank's thick left thigh and began hoisting the leg over his shoulder.  
"Yer gonna get it, Hank.... and its gonna be long and deep and slow and worth every second... ya got any idea how special ya are?" he asked rhetorically as his right hand moved down towards the blue behemoth's ass, "how much ya deserve this kinda fuck? Yer tha sweetest guy on earth and I'm gonna make ya feel as good as ya deserve ta."

McCoy groaned and shuddered as he felt the feral's fingers slide into him again. His resistance went into freefall with each knuckle he felt moving in and out of his body and each long stroke Logan's hand gave his left thigh. 

"Not long now, Blue," the feral almost whispered, "ya want it, don'tcha? Want that cock o'mine buried inside ya again..." He withdrew his fingers delicately before shifting his hips closer; the head of his lube-slathered cock lay positioned right at Hank's well-prepared entrance. The Canadian watched the mountainous pecs of the scientist rise and fall a few more times, then he began to drift forward. 

The sonorous rumble moved between a moan, growl and purr; the larger mutant's eyes rolled back into his head. The heat and pressure moved ever deeper into his body; the warmth that filled him up from the inside eclipsed that from the fireplace. His shaggy arms wrapped around the smaller man atop him as he let out a second purring growl of both sated hunger and ravenous desire.  
"More... oh my stars and garters Logan, more..."

The hot grip around his thick manhood already had preseed emerging from his shaft. The black-haired man smiled warmly as he saw Hank's face twist in ecstasy; every single sound the scientist made vibrated through his brain and only made him harder. A low snarl escaped from between his own lips as he felt the hilt of his cock finally come to rest against the rock-hard, soft-pelted globes of muscle that made up Hank's ass.  
"There it is, Hank... just what ya wanted. My dick, totally buried inside ya, fillin' ya up... bet ya can feel it throbbin' hard and hot.."

Droplets of precum slid down Hank's shaft at the assault on his senses; the heat inside and outside, the pressure and throbbing, the tightness in his groin, the hard and hairy body he held against his own torso, and even the sight of Logan's playful yet still affectionate smile. He wanted to say it... _Please Logan, take me how you pledged to do so, with long, steady, deep strokes..._

Yet the scientist couldn't say anything. All he could do was moan and purr and growl and writhe atop the rug as the shorter mutant began to move forward and back. Logan's shaft rubbed against his prostate as his embrace of the Canadian grew tighter with each motion. Only noises came from him; intelligible syllables remained absent.

Dr. Hank McCoy was lost for words.

**Scene 6**  
The next day, they both lay on Logan's bed. Sunlight, diffused from the leaves outside, streamed in through the window and gave the room a soft, unfocussed glow. Logan's fingers remained buried in Hank's luxuriant cerulean pelt; the Canadian's face bore a smile as he stirred awake.

"Greetings, my friend," Hank said with a warm grin. He had been awake for at least an hour by then; _a Doctor's schedule does motivate one to be a morning person_.

"Heya Blue," Logan replied in a deep, sated purr. "That was good... real good."

"The sentiment is most assuredly mutual," the larger mutant replied as his long arms wrapped themselves around Logan's body more closely. 

Logan purred again at the embrace's warmth. "Ya think maybe next time we should get Bobby up here and have a threesome?"

A smirk crossed Hank's face as a chuckle welled up from his lungs. "What a wonderful idea," he replied. "Although I don't think that could happen any time soon... March and April are busy months for Robert."

"Tax time," Logan grumbled back. 

Hank nodded. "But I'm sure we could place that on the proverbial 'to do list'."

"Speakin' of things ta do..." the feral growled back as his fingers wandered towards Hank's nipples.

"Oh dear," Henry replied as he felt his blood supply rush downwards yet another time.  
 **The End**


End file.
